Dream at dawn
by BbSis
Summary: After a sleep over party, Miichan finds herself doing something that could cost her life. AKB48 - MariMii. Yuri x Smut


Once I read an yuri manga Dream at dawn from Amano Shuninta and fell in love. Then I thought my OTP should have their own version :3

* * *

_**Dream at dawn **_

That evening was one of the incredible nights that the few of us got free. It was also a plus, because the following day was a day off. Therefore like always, Yuuchan brought up the idea of having a sleepover party. I totally approved of the idea and suggested the we play janken to decide where but it however, wasn't my day. Pouting, I didn't even try to complain about my loss and called home to tell my parents that a few of my friends were going to stay over. We then parted our ways to pack and the girls were to come to my place as soon as they got ready.

I arranged my room for the party and waited. When I was finishing my meal, the first one arrived. It was Yuuchan who brought Acchan along with her. It happened that Acchan was also free that night and my first thought was that Takamina would be very delighted by that surprise. The next one to arrive was Mariko and nearly together with her, Nyanyan also rang the bell. Takamina was the only one who was missing, but she wasn't late either. Nyannyan and Mariko surrounded Acchan, filling her with question by the time Takamina finally arrived. Her jaw nearly dropped and the tears began to sprout in her eyes the minute she saw Acchan. After the two shared a tight embrace, we moved the food and the drinks to my room. My parents had already withdrawn to their room—their doors closed so, we were free to make all the noises we wanted.

We then sprawled around a short table that I had placed on a comfortable mat. There were tons of snacks and junky beverages. Yuuchan had even brought over alcohol. It was basically everything we shouldn't be eating and drinking for the sake of our own health.

We talked amongst each other, but it was mostly about our jobs. For example, like the funny things that happened, or the guys that insisted to hit on us even after knowing that we couldn't date. During the whole time, Yuuchan kept trying to grab Nyannyan and sometimes the girl even allowed her to do so. Yuuchan also told tons of dirty jokes, but I guess she wouldn't be herself if she didn't utter a single dirty joke at all. Our laughing moments were granted by Takamina's reactions and I, myself, shared many jokes as well. Mariko on the other hand, continuously trolled us for everything…

Although the party was proceeding overly great, the exhaustion eventually got us. We then decided to split into pairs for sleep. Yuuchan immediately grabbed Nyannyan and they went to sleep within a mat. It wasn't long until shorter girl fell fast asleep, unconsciously groping the taller girl's breasts. Nyannyan merely sighed, leaned in closer and slept as well. Acchan grinned and led Takamina to another mat. Our GM—well not Acchan's anymore, blushed, but accepted the guidance. The two leaned in closer to each other, intertwined their hands and were soon overcome by fatigue. I looked at Mariko and asked if she minded sharing the bed with me and she replied that it was fine as long as it didn't mess with her beauty sleep. I figured that perhaps my bed would be able to fit the two of us since she was so skinny.

The minute I lied down on my pillow in which half was shared with Mariko—I fell fast asleep. Despite all the fatigue though, my body was restless. Unfortunately, I kept waking up in the middle of the night from time to time. The last time I took a nap, it was already dawn and it was only then that I was able to dream about whatever. I dreamt that I was sliding naked through soft and cozy clouds. There were unidentified, yet cute beings playing all around me while a heated breeze blew through my face and lifted my hair.

I was able to sense the softness as well as feel the warmth of the clouds as I passed my hands through them. There was a spot however, that was warm, fluffy, and heartwarming—palpable as a pudding, or a mocchi, or... No food! I'm getting hungry! It felt great just squeezing though, it was such a good feeling... almost like groping...

When I opened my eyes, I saw that my hand was on one of Mariko's breasts. How come my hand ended up there? It was too good though, so didn't want to stop. Wait! Only then did I realize how Mariko was dressed. She was adorned in a strap blouse, which was completely lifted showing her breasts, and a small, SMALL, laced panty and done! When did she become half naked?! I couldn't even recall her sleeping like that! There was one thing I was completely sure of though. Again, I didn't want to take my hand off her breast! But I knew I couldn't keep doing this and could already see Mariko trolling me again because of it. Not to mention, the girls were also on my floor!

I turned my head to check on the girls. Yuuchan was over Nyannyan mirroring my action with her hand still on the other girl's breast. Acchan was hugging Takamina with a leg crossing the midget, but their hands were still wrapped. They were all apparently still heavily asleep so I backed my attention to the breasts. They were so soft, so warm, and beautiful, fitting into the palm of my hand just perfectly. I began to grope them again but this time faster than a shotgun—a flashback from that nightly talk then ran through my mind.

"You remember that TV show we shot at the beginning of the week?" Mariko asked.

Takamina seemed curious. "Yeah, what about it?"

"One of that hentai jiji's tried to hit on me." Mariko sighed.

"Again?!" Nyannyan said not being so surprised.

"Gross!" Acchan expressed her dislike for the thing.

"I don't know what those hentai jijis see in you..." I added the side remark while staring at her body, but she ignored me.

"But you always keep your composure." Surprisingly, Yuuchan said this in a serious way.

"I poker face them but inside, I'm really tearing them apart." We all laughed as Mariko confesses this.

Well, I guess as long as she doesn't wake up then everything would be fine. Otherwise, I would be a dead Miichan tomorrow. I've already made my decision though and if anything were to come up, I would just use the excuse that it was all a dream. I kept groping and arousing them until her nipples became hard. Then, I pressed it gently and she twitched, changing her expression. It seemed like she was pleased and I was too. I've never felt such a way before. My body burned and I felt I was wet, even before ever touching myself. I wanted more. I wanted to touch her face, her belly, her butt, her entire body, and even her most intimate spot. Maybe that would be asking too much... I kept with my desire and was almost approaching with my mouth...

"NO!" Takamina screamed somewhere in the room, spooking me hard. My heart almost stopped. "You can't do that Atsuko..." She then shifted places with Acchan. Phew! She was merely dreaming.

I decided to cover us with a bed sheet and kept playing—just stopping once to look at her body and her reactions. On my reflection time she shifted, she opened her eyes and raised her head. The color went out of my face the moment our gazes met.

I got desperate.

"Sor..." Mariko immediately covered my mouth with both hands.

"Shhh!" She whispered in such sexy tone. "You turned me on, now take responsibility."

I had no reaction.

Mariko grabbed one of my hands and slipped it into her panties. She was soaked.

I did what I thought was right. I moved my finger inside her and I felt her body shiver. My body also reacted. I was getting what I wanted and I needed more. When I began the movement with my hand—she trembled. Feeling secure, I dipped another finger inside of her. She opened her mouth in a silent moan. Without thinking of anything than that moment, I kissed her. A kiss full of pleasure and desire that was corresponded equally. She giggled with pleasure while I continued to spread gentle kisses throughout her neck, also increasing the thrusts intensity.

Curiosity gained my attention on how long she could hold herself, all the while turning me on. I never imagined Mariko trying hard to suppress moans made by my hands. She was a serious person with her work, but even during her moments of trolling, she always contained her trust vibe. We could always count on her. But now, she was so different, desperate and seemingly going insane with pleasure. It was like two different people, yet my heart raced so heavily over this one. I felt her inside throb, pulsating faster and faster. She couldn't hold it in any longer. So, I kissed her to smother the moan while she came onto my hand.

Mariko sighed blissfully, hugged me and went back to sleep. Electric waves ran through all my body and I couldn't sleep. I kept staring at the ceiling while the morning lights filled the room just thinking about what happened. We then woke up. Actually, Takamina, Acchan, Yuuchan and Nyannyan woke up. Mariko just turned to the other side and continued to sleep. After they changed, everyone returned back to their houses. I left Mariko to sleep bit longer before I realized that my parents had already left for work—leaving us alone. I woke her up for breakfast and she was eating, fully dressed, but I was desperate.

"Mariko..." I started. "About early this morning... I'm sorry... Hmm. Can…can we forget what happened?" I asked in a shaken voice. She continued to drink her juice in a calm fashion, but at least she hadn't torn me apart. It was a good signal, I guess.

"No..." Her tone was still calm and my face changed unwittingly. "Yes…" My expression enlighten again.

"I can't do that." It was a firm tone. I'm doomed. I didn't even want to imagine what she was planning to do from now on.

"Wh-why?" I was so demotivated and desperate.

"Because you finally noticed..." She places the glass of juice on the table and leaned closer. What?! No way! Why is my heart skipping so fast? "That you have feelings for me."

I blushed hard.

"What?! No way!" I countered. It couldn't be, could it? She smirked.

"So, why were your hands on my breasts again?" I was in shock. Then I looked down at my two hands that were on Mariko's bosom and blushed again. Oh, god! So it was true! She smiled softly, which really caught my attention and made my heart pace some more. She then leaned in even closer and kissed me tenderly on my lips.

"So you...?" I started after the kiss.

"Like you back." She simply responded.

"No trolling?" I was so afraid it could be a troll again.

"No trolling." She answered smiling then kissed me in a more passionate way.

"Good..." I moaned and kissed her again, she then raised me in her arms (I really didn't know she could be that strong...) and took me back to my room.

"It's my turn now." She said with a troll face. A shiver crossed my spine while she kissed me roughly.

On that ordinary day of morning, I broke the ultimate rule and got a girlfriend.

END


End file.
